<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Storybrooke Rewritten: SwanQueen Style by EvilRegalTweeba18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783350">Storybrooke Rewritten: SwanQueen Style</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilRegalTweeba18/pseuds/EvilRegalTweeba18'>EvilRegalTweeba18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:22:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilRegalTweeba18/pseuds/EvilRegalTweeba18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story will start off almost entirely like how the show itself started off. Only difference is, Robin Hood in this story is the town sheriff and not Graham and Robin in this story is Regina Mills's twin brother in the curse AND when the curse breaks. Regina was the one who made the curse so she made sure her brother was still her brother during the curse. This story will be different than all the rest I've seen and read myself with Robin's character. So, that being said, Emma comes to town with Henry and finds an unexpecting surprise. This is an slow burn SwanQueen story!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Storybrooke Rewritten: SwanQueen Style</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p>
<p>Emma had just gotten home from a long day of work. She was tired and today was her 28th birthday. She pulled the key out of her purse and opened the door to her one bedroom apartment. As soon as she got in the apartment and kicked off her high heels so her feet could rest more comfortably on the floor as she stood and walked around, she slowly put the mini grocery bag on her counter and took out a cupcake she had bought herself before coming home from work. She took the birthday candle box she had also bought herself out of the bag and opened the box. She put one candle on her cupcake and grabbed a lighter from her cabinet and lit the candle. She bent down on the counter and put her face closer to the cupcake and closed her eyes. She made a wish then blew out the candle. She took a deep breath and thought to herself "another year of being alone"! All the sudden, she heard a knock on her door. She didn't have any friends with her line of work and she defiantly wasn't expecting anyone. Confused she opened the door and immediately found a little boy at the other end of the door.</p>
<p>"Who are you?" asked Emma</p>
<p>The little boy smiled and said "My name's Henry. I'm your son!"</p>
<p>Emma immediately started to panic.</p>
<p>"I don't have a son!"</p>
<p>Henry just let himself in Emma's apartment as Emma just stood there confused.</p>
<p>"Did you give up a son for adoption 10 years ago? That was me!"</p>
<p>Emma grew more panicked as she didn't know what to think or exactly how to react.</p>
<p>"Hey kid, you can't just walk into people's places! Where do you live anyway? Where's your parents. They're probably worried sick about you"</p>
<p>Henry sat in a chair near the kitchen counter then looked to Emma.</p>
<p>"My mom doesn't know where I am and she doesn't love me anyway!"</p>
<p>Emma looked at the boy and told him that can't be true knowing that his mother very well must love him.</p>
<p>"So what about your father?" asked Emma</p>
<p>"I don't have one. My mom is a single parent and has been ever since she adopted me. I don't think I've ever seen her with anyone romantically to be honest. I guess she just likes being alone. I'm not sure."</p>
<p>Emma squinted her eyes in confusion at that remark because she knows that nobody likes being alone. Not even her.</p>
<p>"Where do you live? I need to take you home. I know your mother must be worried sick"</p>
<p>Henry just smiled because he wanted Emma to come back home with him. He knew that she was meant to be in Storybrooke.</p>
<p>"Storybrooke, Maine!"</p>
<p>Emma just looked surprised as if he just lied but deep down, she knew he was telling the truth.</p>
<p>"Seriously? Well okay then. Let's get you back to Storybrooke"</p>
<p>As they were both driving down the road, they had passed the Storybrooke Welcome sign. Emma noticed that Henry had been glued to his big book of fairy tales the whole ride there.</p>
<p>"You haven't said a word the whole drive up here and now we're almost there. What's so important about that book that your glued to anyway?"</p>
<p>Henry looked up with a smile</p>
<p>"I'm not sure your ready yet."</p>
<p>"Ready? Ready for what? A book of fairy tales? Just tell me!"</p>
<p>"Okay fine but don't freak out!" said Henry</p>
<p>Emma then glanced over at Henry real fast before putting her eyes back on the road.</p>
<p>"I promise!"</p>
<p>Henry studied her facial expressions for a few seconds before coming out and telling her.</p>
<p>"This book is stories of fairy tales that actually happened and your in this book. You're the Savior and your destined to break the evil queen's curse!"</p>
<p>Emma about almost had a heart attack at the boy's words. She didn't know what to think about this crazy story this boy thinks is true. Although, knowing he's a kid, she went with it.</p>
<p>"Alright. That's defiantly different. So who's this evil queen you speak of?"</p>
<p>Henry then put his head down a little knowing that she would probably freak when he told her.</p>
<p>"Well, the evil queen is my mom!"</p>
<p>Emma didn't respond to that mark. She just gave a serious yet also confused look and kept driving.</p>
<p>As they drove up to Henry's house, Emma got a serious look on her face. The house was like a little mini mansion. She couldn't understand why someone would ever wanna run away from this beautiful looking house.</p>
<p>"So this is your house?" asked Emma</p>
<p>Henry looked to Emma and said "Yes!"</p>
<p>As Emma parked on the side of the road in front of the house, she got out of the car and started making her way to the house with Henry following behind her. She saw a dark haired woman with hair down to her shoulder blades come marching out of the door with a police man at her side.</p>
<p>"Henry?" she yelled as she came rushing to hug her son.</p>
<p>"Where were you? Who is this? You had me so worried. Don't ever run away from me again. Do you hear me?"</p>
<p>Henry just shook himself out of the hug and yelled "I found my REAL mom!" then ran inside the house up the stairs to his room.</p>
<p>The dark haired woman looked like her heart had just been crushed into a million of pieces. Emma could see the hurt in the woman's eyes and couldn't think of anything better to say or do to make this any better than what it already was.</p>
<p>"I'm Emma. Emma Swan."</p>
<p>The dark haired woman then looked to the blonde standing in front of her. The police man was still standing next to her. The woman still looking as if her heart had just been ripped out of her chest. The police man then brought out his hand to Emma to shake.</p>
<p>"Hi I'm Robin, It's nice to meet you! I am the sheriff in this town. Thank you for returning the boy home safely! This over here is Regina. She's my sister so that makes that boy my nephew. So you can see why I took this case of him going missing pretty serious!"</p>
<p>Emma then shook his hand with a soft smile.</p>
<p>"Oh I see. I understand. I don't wanna be any trouble. I just wanted to make sure he got home safely. I should be getting going anyway."</p>
<p>With that being said, Emma then nodded her head and started walking back to her car and got in. She looked back to the dark haired woman who was now going back inside the house with the sheriff. She didn't really understand why but she just kept thinking how beautiful the dark haired woman was.</p>
<p>"Regina" Emma said out loud softly to herself. That was just a pretty name. She was already in love with it and she was defiantly already attracted to the woman who owns that name. She felt the need to wanna stay in this town for a little while. Just to make sure Henry was alright and to get to know his mother a little better. She figured she owed the kid that. So, as she drove off down the street away from the house, she came across a hotel stay called Granny's Bed and Breakfast so she pulled up and parked the car. She got out of her car and slowly made her way into the hotel and found an old lady with a younger woman with her behind the counter.</p>
<p>"Hi, I would like to rent a room here, if that's okay!" said Emma</p>
<p>Both ladies then looked to Emma with a surprised but happy look on there faces.</p>
<p>"You want to rent a room?"</p>
<p>Emma looked confused and squinted her eyes.</p>
<p>"Yes, I literally just said that!"</p>
<p>The old lady then just smiled and apologized if she had come off rude in anyway and then went on and explained to Emma about how they don't really get any outside visitors here in this town. She then went on and rented out a room for Emma to stay. As Emma went up to her room with her room key in hand and opened the door, she then decided that she'd better go to bed because it was getting pretty late anyway and she needed her sleep. She was off work for the next few days so she could finally just rest. She took off her boots, tank top and pants and decided to just go to sleep in her bra and underwear for tonight. She didn't have any clothes, toothbrush or any kind of luggage with her because she wasn't planning to stay. But as soon as she saw that dark haired woman who's name was Regina, she immediately had to stay. She had to know her. She needed to know her. So, as she laid in bed, all she could think about was how she had to go buy her some new clothes, a toothbrush, and other things she needed in order for her to stay as well as Regina. After about 15 minutes of thinking of mainly Regina, she closed her eye lids and drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Now most of this story started off as canon but with different similarities and honestly I wanted to end this chapter like this because starting from this scene on out it will be a lot of SwanQueen scenes as well as other things. I hope you understand and I really hope this story came off to a great start so far for you. I will update chapters as frequently as I can and I will make chapters longer as I get more into the story line so if you stay with me on this story, I hope you enjoy the ride.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>